Amorphous silicon (a-Si) may have some disadvantageous such a low mobility of electrons (i.e., electric charge carriers) and a low aperture ratio. Further, amorphous silicon may not be suitable for a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) process. A polycrystalline silicon (poly-Si) thin film element is available and may have some advantages over amorphous silicon.